


Some Fresh Air

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Kris isn't happy with her latest mission, and Janet has a long day.





	Some Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post _Heroes_ (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo, prompt: _sunset_.  
> A/N2: Thanks to my beta readers quiethearted and gin_akasarahsmom.

[ _Hey, Janet. Are you busy?_ ]

Janet was surprised. As a rule, they didn't contact each other when Kris was off-world, after all, unexpectedly interrupting each other at an inopportune time could have serious consequences. [ _Hey, sweetheart. Not really. I'm just filling out some paperwork._ ]

[ _Sounds like fun._ ]

[ _Ha! You know it's not. There are plenty of other things I'd much rather be doing. What are you doing?_ ]

[ _Nothing. Just sitting here... missing you._ ]

Leaning back in her chair, Janet closed her eyes and focused on her wife. [ _I miss you, too. Any idea on how much longer you'll be on P5X-434?_ ]

[ _No, but hopefully it won't be too much longer. This mission has already lasted longer than expected. I never have liked this kind of mission._ ]

[ _What's wrong, Kris?_ ] Janet felt Kris's mental sigh. [ _Honey? What is it?_ ]

[ _I just feel like a useless fifth wheel on this mission. Even when I was in the Allied Fleet, I didn't really do diplomatic negotiations, despite my rank as an admiral. I'm more of an action person._ ]

Janet mentally chuckled.

[ _What's so funny?_ ] Kris asked.

[ _I never thought I'd say this, but you're sounding a lot like Colonel O'Neill._ ]

[ _That's not funny, Janet._ ]

Janet felt Kris's playful pout. [ _Sorry, love._ ]

[ _Oh, got to go, honey. I'll see you when we get back. I love you._ ]

[ _I'll be here. Love you, too._ ]

~~~

It was the next day before SG-9 and Kris were able to come home. Unfortunately, Janet was extremely busy—all day. She barely had time to quickly do Kris's post-mission physical. In fact, she had Dr. Peterson do SG-9's physicals. She was quite tired when she finally finished her work for the day.

Knowing her wife was still on the base, since they always rode together whenever Kris had an off-world mission, Janet went looking for Kris in her lab. However, Kris's lab was empty. Janet continued down the hallway and entered another lab.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Janet. Did you finally get SG-3 squared away?"

"Yeah."

"They kept you busy today, didn't they?"

"Definitely, and I can't wait to get out of here. Speaking of which, have you seen Kris? She's not in her lab."

"Not since she stopped in shortly after lunch and asked for some trinium."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem. Take it easy, Janet."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Janet left Sam's lab. [ _Kris? Where are you?_ ]

[ _I'm topside._ ]

[ _Are you ready to go home?_ ]

[ _Almost. Come on up and join me. Just ask the security desk._ ]

Janet approached the security desk after riding the elevator to the surface. "Have you seen Kris, Sergeant?"

"Yes, ma'am. She said to tell you to meet her up at the landing."

"Thank you."

"Sure thing, Dr. Fraiser."

Following the footpath that led up to a clearing above the facility, Janet found Kris sitting on a blanket, leaning against a boulder. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just taking in some fresh air." Kris held her hand out to Janet. "Come here; join me."

"I'm tired, honey, and just want to go home and get something to eat."

"Then trust me and come here," Kris replied, smiling.

Janet took her hand and sat down next to her wife. Before she could lean back against the boulder, Kris slipped a pillow behind her to cushion her back. "What are you up to, Kris?"

"Well, you've had a rough day, and I missed you while on P5X-434." Kris reached around the side of the boulder and pulled out a picnic basket. "I went out earlier and got us some food. I thought a relaxing picnic under a beautiful sunset would do both us some good."

Touched by her wife's thoughtfulness, Janet's eyes welled with unshed tears as she tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. [ _Thank you._ ]

"You're very welcome, my love."

FIN


End file.
